


keep coming back

by ddoie



Series: you're just another problem [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Break Up, Size Difference, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: johnny and kun broke up two months ago, but johnny’s heat rolls around and suddenly, none of that matters.





	keep coming back

**Author's Note:**

> johnny and kun are both kinda assholes

 

Johnny and Kun stare at each other from across the table, speechless. The background chatter from the coffeeshop fills the awkward silence.

 

“You actually came?” Kun asks incredulously, running a hand through his hair.

 

It’s blond, now. It was black the last time Johnny had seen him. Given, that was nearly two months ago and Johnny had taken serious precautions to not even hear of Kun’s name in that time span.

 

“Yeah.” Johnny pointedly ignores Kun’s stunned stare and keeps his gaze fixed on the wall. He knows what Kun’s gonna say, but he doesn’t want to see the pride in his eyes. “You’re the one that texted me, why are you so surprised?” At that, Kun grins, his teeth showing.

 

“Oh, my bad,” Johnny glances at Kun, raising an eyebrow silently. Kun’s smile is mean, arrogant smugness written all across his features. “I forgot that heatsluts only think with their cunts.” Johnny bristles.

 

“That wasn’t even hot when we were together,” Johnny spits back, glaring at the other man. “You’re the freak for keeping track of my heats even after we broke up.”  Kun shrugs, raising his hands in the air. Johnny frowns. “Don’t call me a fucking heatslut when I’m _not_.”

 

“Oh?” Kun leans forward on his forearms, getting in Johnny’s space. His eyes are darker, something sharper than the playfulness Johnny was used to seeing residing there. “Then tell me,” Kun murmurs, eyes fixed on the full swell of Johnny’s lips. “Why did you always get so wet when I called you my filthy, little, knotslut whore of an omega, huh? You must’ve thought it was pretty hot, right?” Johnny pushes off his chair and leaning in closer, so that they’re nose to nose.

 

Kun is trying to get under his skin, like always. That’s what their entire relationship had been; Kun pushing and goading until he got a reaction, no matter how positive or negative, from Johnny. Their dynamic had ranged from sickeningly sweet to disgustingly toxic, either one extreme or the other.

 

Johnny would think it’s almost sad how desperate for attention the alpha is, but he’s not much better for playing into it. He had gotten caught in Kun’s game and stayed even once he figured it out, only leaving when he got tired of putting up with the alpha.

 

“I didn’t care about whatever alpha posturing you were interested in.” Johnny feels petty satisfaction curl in his chest when he sees Kun’s gaze shutter at the call-out. “I liked the feeling of _belonging_ to you. I liked walking around with an alpha’s teeth marks in my neck while everyone stared at me.” Johnny’s lips curl in a sneer.

 

“And then I realized there are plenty of other alphas who could give me that and I wouldn’t even have to put up with bullshit like yours.”

 

Kun scoffs, but stands so he’s above Johnny. The omega snorts at the obvious attempt to gain power and straightens to his full height, looking down on Kun. Kun meets his eyes, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

 

“Clearly, none of their knots were enough for you like mine is,” Kun boasts. “Or else you wouldn’t have come to me to help you with your heat. Let’s get the talking over with, _heatslut_.”

  
ﾐ☆

 

Kun grabs Johnny’s hair and jerks his head back, forcing the other man’s back into a painful arch. Johnny groans, loud and ragged, as Kun’s cock pushes past the first ring of straining muscle and into his tight hole.

 

He knew it was going to be rough, because how could it be anything but when two exes fucked out of sheer need?

 

Johnny knew he was in for a few days of soreness, but he hadn’t expected Kun to shove him against the wall so he banged his head hard enough to see stars. The alpha had only laughed at Johnny’s quiet whine, sliding his hands under Johnny’s thighs to pull him close and then haul him up, licking into his mouth as he stumbled to Johnny’s bedroom.

 

“Missed this?” Kun pants, fucking his thick cock in and out of Johnny’s slick heat. He lets go of Johnny’s hair and the other man slumps forward, burying his face in his pillow. “I bet you did. Needy little omega hasn’t been fucked right since me, huh?” Johnny moans, his voice muffled. Kun stretches him out slowly, feeding Johnny inch by inch until he finally bottoms out, his balls slapping against Johnny’s ass.

 

Johnny goes pliant, spreading his legs so Kun can fuck him harder. He feels small, strong hands grip his waist and cries out as Kun shoves him down and ruts into him, short, abrupt thrusts that rub at his sweet spot so roughly. Johnny’s cock drools under his tummy, a wet spot spreading on the sheets below him. Slick gushes out of his hole in loads every time Kun pushes back in. He can feel it running down his thighs, down to his knees.

 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” Kun purrs. His pace is even faster and harder now, all finesse gone as he uses Johnny to chase his own end. “‘S like you’re begging to be knotted. Your slutty little cunt knows what you need, huh?”

 

Johnny babbles incoherently, struggling onto his elbows so he can fuck himself back on Kun, feeling drool pool in his mouth when he feels Kun’s knot grinding against his hole.

 

“Wah-Want it,” Johnny slurs, nearly delirious from how good he feels. “‘M ready, I promise. Fuh-Fuck me right.” He’ll never admit it, especially not to the man himself, but no other alpha fucks him like Kun. They all treat him like he’s glass, some pretty little omega to treasure. Only Kun knows that he loves to be pinned down, forced to squirm and beg for a knot.

 

“I’m gonna breed you stupid,” Kun snarls, pushing Johnny down again. His knot slips in after one particularly hard thrust and Johnny wails, no longer used to such a big stretch. For all the shit talking Kun does, he has the thickest knot Johnny’s ever experienced. “You’re not leaving this room until you’re pregnant, understood? You’re mine, heatslut.”

 

“Yours!” Johnny groans, so incredibly wet at the thought of carrying Kun’s pups. He’d be so big and swollen, the alpha would fuck him so good. Johnny’s always loved the fantasy of being pregnant and he knows Kun is more than capable of breeding him. “Alpha,” Johnny whines, his cock spitting cum up all over the sheets. He can’t think straight, he’s too overwhelmed.

 

“That’s right, I’m your alpha,” Kun growls, grinding his knot right against Johnny’s sensitive spots. “Gonna come, pretty baby, just for you.”

 

Just as Johnny feels wet heat flood inside him, Kun’s teeth close down on his shoulders, biting hard enough that Johnny shouts. He squirms and whimpers, but Kun only growls again and digs his teeth in, not letting up until Johnny goes limp.

 

Kun collapses on top of him and he rolls over, still tied to Johnny.

 

“Sure doesn’t seem like you hate me if you still want me to get you pregnant,” Kun says, smugness still apparent in his tone even though he’s out of breath. Johnny scowls and clenches down, knowing that Kun’s knot is oversensitive right now. The alpha hisses in discomfort.

 

“Shut up.” Johnny closes his eyes. It’ll take about a half hour before Kun can slip his knot out, so he might as well nap. If Kun’s still there when he wakes up, he’ll deal with it later. “You’re ruining my afterglow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twit ](https://mobile.twitter.com/mmoontaeil_)


End file.
